El gran secreto de mi vida D&Hr
by 0obabyo0
Summary: La guerra se ha llebado a gente amada como Ron.Hermione es secuestrada y es salvada por alguien no muy amigo de ella.Desde entonces Dumbledore le pone un protector,¿quien sera?,y sumemos que los dos son premios anuales y alguien va tras ella.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero k os guste esta historia,hace mazo que leo fics en esta pagina pero nunca me atrevi a subir uno y bueno ahora que estoy muy animada porque maЯana es mi cumpleaЯos pues me ha dado la vena y lo e subido,ire subiendo trozos,el siguiente ya lo tengo listoooo lo unico que pediria es que me dejeis rewies pa saber que tal,si os va gustando etc.  
Espero que os guste muxos besos baby

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.--..-.--.-

Sentada en la primera fila y vestida totalmente de negro se encontraba,al lado de Harry,su fiel amigo,que al igual que ella estaba profiundamente roto por la situacion.Hacia tres semanas que Voldemort habia sido derrotado,pero la gente no estaba contenta porque ese mismo dia ocurria una gran tragedia,habia desaparecido Ron Weasley.  
Estuvieron buscandolo dia y noche por cualquier lugar del mundo tanto magico como mugle,pero nada daba pistas de su paradero,hasta que un dia Hermione encuentra una carta en su cama...

FLASHBACK

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-le dijo Ginny en el marco de la puerta de Premio Anual a su estimada amiga -No gracias Ginny,estoy mejor,solo necesito descansar...Buenas noches-y cerro la puerta sin ni si quiera esperar un buenas noches de su amiga.Sabia que esta no se iva a cabrear,pues ella sabia que Hermione no estaba pasando un buen momento en su vida.

Nada mas cerrar la puerta se dirigio a la cama y se tiro encima,empezo a llorar desconsoladamente.  
-RON DONDE TE HAS METIDOOO!!!-gritaba a pleno pulmon No podia repirar y fue al baño a labarse la cara.  
Mientras metia su cara bajo el agua,oyo un ruido en la habitacion,cuidadosamente entro y encontro una lechuza picoteando la ventana.La dejo pasar, y le dio una galleta de las que tenia reservada para Crossacks.  
La lechuza le entrego la carta,se comio la galleta y se fue,dejando una carta plateada en las manos de Hermione.

Esta comenzo a abrirla despacio,y cuando comenzo a leerla su cara empezo a ponerse de color palido y sus ojos rojos de temor.  
Bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala comun y vio a Harry sentado acariciando a Hedwich,este la miro totalmente sorprendido por el rostro de Hermione.  
Hermione en un susurro que harry entendio a la perfeccion dijo "Ron" y sin mas se fue corriendo fuera de la sala comun.  
Harry la siguio con la barita en la mano,por si acaso,mientras que Hermione solo llebaba la carta en la mano.

Salieron a los terrenos de Howarst y antes de llegar al sauce boxseador ,Hermione solto un grito aterrador,Harry la miro por un momento de abajo a arriba,no veia signos de que la hubieran atacado,pero cuando llego a ver su cara,vio que esta estaba totalmente palida,sus ojos emanaban lagrimas.Miro hacia donde ella miraba y entonces lo vió.

Alli estaba él,tumbado boca abajo,con su pelo rojizo...sin moverse,totalmente quieto,como si la vida le hubiera abandonado.  
Y asi era,Ron Weasly,estaba muerto.  
Hermione dejo de mirar a Ron para fijar sus ojos en la carta.  
La carta,no tenia remitente,pero sabia que quien la habia escrito,habia matado a Ron...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Acababa de terminar el discurso de Dumbledore(en mi historia no a muerto),y la gente comenzaba a despejar el lugar.La familia Weasley habia sido llebada con cuidado por Dumbledore,MgGonnagal y varios de la Orden a dentro del castillo.  
Los unicos que quedaban eran Harry y Hermione.

Harry se acerco a la tierra donde acababa de ser enterrado Ron,dejo una rosa blanca y se arrodillo,empezo a llorar desconsoladamente,mientras Hermione le miraba pero sin mirar,estaba ida.Una fuerza sobrehumana se apodero de ella y comezo a correr en una dirrecion sin pensar,solo pensando en Ron,pensaba que como habia sido capaz de dejarla sola!  
Le necesitaba!!!

No se dio ni cuenta cuando entro en el bosque prohibido,hasta que sus ojos no veian nada,todo estaba totalmente oscuro y ella ni se habia dado cuenta.Hasta que algo la golpeo y quedo totalmente incosciente...

Abrio los ojos,lentamente,le dolian muchisimo,como si hubiera estado dos dias sin dormir...Miro a su alrededor,todo estaba oscuro,al principio no se acordo de nada de lo sucecido pero luego se le refresco la memoria.  
Se acordaba perfectamente que algo o alguien la habia golpeado.

Se levanto,lentamente,no podia casi respirar,el aire estaba muy cargado,eso solo podia significar,que estaba en una cueva o una espie de sotano.Y no se confundia.Intento oir algo de para poder situarse en dodne estaba(ruidos de animales,de personas)pero nada todo estaba totalmente en silencio.Eso la altero mas,por su sangre corria la desesperacion.No aguantaria esta situacion mucho tiempo.

Espero durante horas,aunque ella creia que habian sido dias.Hasta que una luz leve seguida de un estruendo entro en la zona donde estaba encerrada.  
Se tapo los ojos sabiendo que la luz le haria daño ya que habia pasado mucho tiempo sin ella.Solo pudo comtemplar algo que se dirigia a ella corriendo,parecia ser una figura humana,cuando esta llego a donde estaba Hermione,sin decirle nada,la levanto y la coloco entre sus brazos,al estar entre los brazos de aquel desconocido,Hermione se sintio totalmente confundida,sintio algo moverse dentro suya,esa persona tenia un olor mentolado y un tacto suave que la hacia perderse en un mundo de sentimientos desconocidos,su mente estaba totalmente en blanco,¿como podia ser?ese olor,ese tacto,ese calor...la hacia perderse?Se movio incomoda por ese sentimiento,y puso su mano en el pecho del individuo y noto que estaba perfectamente formado,otra vez algo se movio dentro de ella,no soportaba no poder reconocer a la persona que la llebaba en brazo,la oscuridad estaba aun por ese lugar y aun no podia verle,pero sabia que en algun momento debian de salir a la luz.Para su desconcierto,no sabia que el llebab una capa con capucha,la cual no dejaba ver nada de su cara.  
Cuando dieron un paso y la luz iluminaba escasamente la capucha del individuo,Hermione se extiro para ver el rostro del cual no llego a ver por la capucha,una rabia interior hizo con ella.  
-¿Puedes decirme quien eres?-espero unos segundos pero nada se oyo ni siquiera los pasos,el individuo se habia parado con ella en brazos-¿Es que no me lo vas a decir?...!!!¿¿¡QUIEN ERES???!!-Acto seguido ella se intento safar de él,pero el tenia demasida fuerza y no lo consiguio,el intentando parar a Hermione se echo hacia atra volviendo a la oscuridad.Lo unico que consiguio Hermione es que despues de haber vuelto a la oscuridad,que ambos cayeran al suelo,y que ella quedara encima de él

-¡¡¡¡Ahora la que manda soy yo asique dime quien eres!!!-

En un solo movimiento,él quedo encima suya y se acerco lentamente a el rotro de Hermione,ambos notaban la respiracion del otro.Hermione sintio una punzada en el pecho,volvio a oler a menta, y a notar ese cuerpo bien formado encima suya.  
No supo porque,que le hizo reacionar,suponia que el estar tan cerca...pero sin mas Hermione beso a aquel hombre.

Empezo con un suave roze en los labios,que pronto se hizo mas profundo,ella metio su lengua en la boca de él,se entrelazaron las lenguas durante un tiempo...él se separo de ella unos milimetros,para vislumbrar un poco el rostro de ella,  
y de pronto para Hermione todo se nubló y quedo profundamente dormida.

Sintió una mano rozandola la cara,no era el mismo tacto del otro hombre...este era un tacto que ya conocia..Harry.  
Abrio los ojos despacio,permitiendo que la luz penetrara en ellos,y poco apoco vio el lugar donde se encontraba,el cual ella ya conocia.Giro la cabeza y lo encontro alli.Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la emfermeria de Howarst.

Le sonrio levemente,porque todo su cuerpo le dolia.El respondio esa sonrisa con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Etoy muy contento de volver a verte-le susurro a Hermione.  
-gra...gracias Harry,donde e estado ??que a pasado?  
-ssssshh,tranquila te contare todo pero tu no debes alterarte estas aun bastante conmocionada por lo que ocurrió-Hermione levemente subio y bajo su cabeza dando signo de que lo haria.Harry se levanto inquieto,porque sabia que no podia contarle todo lo sucecido a Hermione,sabia muy bien esconder sus sentimientos,porque despues de la muerte de Ron,hacia ya un mes,se borro de su cara todo sentimiento,era mucho mas frio por fuera,pero aun asi por dentro seguia igual que sempre.Para hermione era muy facil saber lo que le pasaba,porque aunque el hubiera quitado sentimiento de su rostro,ella le veia igual,podia atrvesar ese muro que el habia puesto y ver a harry por dentro.  
-Esto...esque...la verdad...no se muy bien lo que te paso,se algo mas que tu pero no mucho.-Harry empezo a dar vueltas por la habitacion."no se lo va a creer,POR DIOS ES HERMIONE,,no podre mentirle...pero es peor k sepa la verdad"-bueno,es que despues del ...bueno...funeral de ron,...tu saliste corriendo y yo cuando fui en tu busca no te encontre ,estuve buscando horas,y al no encontrarte hablé con Dumbledore y hicimos una orden de busca para toda la orden del fenix.  
-se volvio a sentar a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos-crei k te perdia,si te hubiera perdido me moriria.  
ya perdi a Ron,no pienso perderte a ti tambien.  
Hermione le abrazo muy fuerte,y le dijo en el oido-nunca me perderas...siempre estare contigo-se separo lentamente de el,en ese instante se acordo del lugar donde habia estado secuestrada,y del individuo que la "libero",y su beso,su calido beso.No podia pensar en que no sabria el nombre,queria saberlo costara lo que costara asique...-Harry...mmm...ya se que lo importante es que aya salido con vida y todo eso..pero me gustaria saber quien es el me salvo y darle las gracias.-sabia que se estaba jugando mucho,por que Harry podia preguntar por que queria saberlo,y ella por ningun motivo le iva a decir que se habia besado con un autentico desconocido.  
-esto...veras...es que...-pero antes de poder pronunciar acaso su inicial,un fuerte golpe se oyo desde la puerta de la enfermeria,alguien habia entrado y no exactamente siguilosamente para no despertar a aquellos que se encontraban descansando.Se oyo unos pasos,muy elegantes,le sonaban de algo..pero..¿de que?  
al momento diviso a un rubio,de ojos grises,mirada fria y penetrante,musculoso,sexy,en definitiva perfecto,no habia chica que no quisiera sentirse cerca de él,bueno una si,ELLA.

-¡¡¡¡¡TU!!!!!???¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUI???-  
Malfoy,ni siquiera la miro,se dirigio a Harry y le hablo en el oido,lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no le ollera,(Harry odiaba a Malfoy y al reves, pero al ayudar a derrotar al señor oscuro,Malfoy tenia el poder de siempre)  
en un susurro le dijo:  
-Potter,siento muchisisisisismo-ironicamente-aberte molestado con tu novia pero me la tengo que llebar-  
A Harry le sento fatal,y empezo a cabrearse,asique le respondio en tono bajo-Que hayas engañado a los demas no significa que te crea,sigues siendo el de siempre...a por certo,hazle algo a Hermione y te mato-

Malfoy se separo de Harry con una de sus sonrisas ironicas y miro a hermione.-Levantate,nos vamos-  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!???..YO NO ME VOY CONTIGO PEAZO DE IMBECIL,diselo Harry-pero harry no se movio del sitio,solo se volteo y la miro.Hermione conocia esa mirada,sabia perfectamente que él no podia hacer nada,bueno no podia el hacer nada,pero no le iva a poner las cosas faciles al imbecil de Malfoy.  
-Que pena...pero yo de aqui no me muevo,estoy muyyy cansada y me apetece descansar...buenas noches,o dias-  
Harry sabia perfectamente que a Malfoy no le iva a ser facil llebarse a Hermione,pero el no sabia que Malfoy hacia simpre lo que el queria.  
Sin decir nada,raro en el,Malfoy se acerco a la cama de Hermione,con un brusco golpe quito las sabanas,metio sus manos por debajo de Hermione,esta paralizada ya que no se lo esperaba,al igual que Harry,la cogio en brazos y sin decir nada se la llebo fuera de la emfermeria.  
"pero...¿como?...no lo entiendo...el nunca tocaria a una sangre sucia."  
Estuvieron varios inutos sin hablar,de nada,simplemente Malfoy andaba,ni la miraba ni nada..hasta que...

Hermione giro la cabeza y se puso mirando el pecho del chico,entonces lo notó,ese olor...ese olor caracteristico a mentolado,menta fresca que hacia que algo dentro de ella se moviera,un cosquilleo la inudara la tripa.  
No podia moverse,estaba paralizada,pensando"esto ya lo e vivido,pero¿¿¿donde???...vamos hermione piensa".  
Malfoy sabia que algo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro,sabia que seguramente estaba relacionado con su "heroe que la habia salvado"pero él no la iva a decir nada.  
-Granger,ya se que soy un dios,y que te e dejao petrificada,pero estamos llegando al despacho del idiota...de Dumbledore asique cambia el careto anda-sabia que tenia que decirle algo asi...sino ella lo averiguaria.  
Hermione bajo de la nube en la que estaba,no sabia lo que el huroncito le habia dicho pero no queria quedar como una idiota asique no pudo mas que insultarle.  
-Haber,huroncito,puedes dejarme en paz,eres un idiota,te crees lo mas,y simplemente eres un hijito de papa,  
que seguro que se paso a nuestro bando porque sabia que su estupido,imbecil y hijo de p... de amo iva a perder!  
(la cara de Malfoy empezo a desfigurarse y cuando Hermione termiono de decir aquello,tenia una cara que cualquier persona que estuviera junto a él se hubiera meado en los pantalones ) Sin mediar palabra,Malfoy solto a Hermione al suelo,y esta cayo de culo...Malfoy se agacho al lado de Hermione,se acerco a su oido

-Mira Granger,no intentes buscarme porque me vas a encontrar,de esta no vas a salir bien,cuida tus espaldas que cuando menos te lo esperes estare detras-volvio a levanterse y se fue a la gargola,pronuncio"picas o tripas" y subio lentamente las escaleras.

Hermione se habia asustado,la forma que se lo habia dicho,arrastrando las palabras,y su tono la habian helado la piel.Se levanto,corrio hacia la gargola,que no se habia cerrado,y subio de dos en dos los escalones.  
Se enontro enfrente de la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore,y con un rubio apoyado en ella,esperandola.  
Sin mirarse ni siquiera a los ojos,Malfoy abrio la puerta entrando en el despacho de Dumbledore,en este estaba el director,Severus Snape y Mgonagal  
-Entren mis queridos alumnos,les estaba esperando-Estos entraron y se sentaron cada uno a lado de su jefe de casa-Bien ya que estamos todos comodos,empezemos...señorita granger,ya que estuvo ausente tanto tiempo,he de decirle que esta tarde llegara el expreso de Howarst,y sobre las 9 empezara la cena de bienvenida.Sus cosas ya llegaron,pero no estan en su sala comun,aora tiene una sala comun nueva,ya que es usted premio anual.-hermione miro emocionada al director,por fin habia conseguido ser premio anual.-Tendra que compartir,su sala con el otro premio anual que por su puesto es usted senorito Malfoy-Hermione miro con cara de odio a Malfoy y Snape,los cuales le responideron con una cara de indiferencia(Snape)y con una sonrisa de lado Malfoy.  
-Pero profesor¿no podria compartirla con otro premio anual?¿con ravenclaw o...?-pero su pregunta fue interrumpida ya que Dumbledore volvio a hablar.  
-No señorita Granger,ya que aparte de ser su compañero de sala,sera su protector.-A hermione le cambio la cara de color"PROTECTOR PERO QUEE COÑO DICE ESTE VIEJ...???!!!!tranquilizate hermione "  
-Pero...yo no necesito un protector!!!!¿para que quiero un protector?-Dumbledore volvio a tomar la palabra -Señorita,se que le parecera un poco precipitado y no lo entendera,pero sabemos de fuentes muy seguras,que aunque Tom murió,sus mortifagos que aun siguen con vida estan intentando pagar su muerte,y es yendo a por harry,pero no van a por el exactamente,sino a sus allegados,y no hay allegado mejor que usted.Ya que usted es hija de mugles y su mejor amiga-pero antes de que pudiera reprochar algo volvio a hablar-Y se que usted cree que Malfoy no es el indicado,pero si lo es porque podra cuidarla en su sala comun,es muy buen mago,y ha sido uno de ellos,por lo cual sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos...confio en Malfoy y se que la protegera si hay algun problema.-Dicho esto Dumbledor se levanto de la silla,y fue hacia Hermione,se arrodillo a lado de ella y le dijo en tono paternal

-Sé que es muy dificil para usted entender la situacion,pero por favor confie en mi,sabe que la pondria en las manos adecuadas,y Malfoy lo es.Lo comprendera,pronto,pero aun no.Aora por favor-dicho esto se levanto y miro hacia Malfoy-llevela a su nueva sala comun,que se duche y se vista con el uniforme porque dentro de unas horas enpezara el curso-  
Malfoy se levanto y abrio la puerta,Hermione se levanto tambien y paso la puerta sin mirar a Malfoy.Este puso una cara de satisfaccion total al ver la cara de Hermione.  
Dumbledore,Mgonagal y Snape vieron la sonrisa de Malfoy y la jefa de gryfindor dijo:  
-Pobre muchacha,el año que tendra que soportar-  
A lo que Dumbledore respondió:

-No te creas que lo pasara mal por Malfoy,pero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa,ellos van detras de ella y no va a parar hasta encontrarla.-

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo espero k os aya gustado y porfa dejarme rewiessss mañana es mi cumple estoy muy nerviosa muxos besos

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!ESPERO K OS LO PASEIS MUY BIEN!!!:D


	2. Chapter 2

ola!!gracias por sus 4 rewies estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo...siento tardar la verdad esk este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito pero tube k volver a cogerlo de la otrpagina k lo colgue porq formatee el ordena...un estupido virus!!!TNG CUIDAO Cn LOS VIRUS!!!

espero k me sigan leyendo seria un gran honor

bss a todos los k me leen y gracias por sus rewies se los ire contestando por privados un abrazo y espero k os guste :P

-------------------------------...-----------------------------------

"como se le a podido ocurrir al idio...del director ponerme con MALFOY!!!!!NO HAY MAYOR PECADO QUE PONERTE CON UN SUBNORMAL, IMBECIL, HURON Y ENCIMA MEGA-HIPER-EGOCENTRICO!!!!"Hermione iba hablándose a si misma de lo cruel que era la vida teniendo que estar con Malfoy todo un año, y mas si era su protector...

-granger...con esa cara pareces más imbecil de lo que eres...jajajaja... ¿que pasa estas pensando en el año que te espera soportándome?...jajaja-mientras decía esto había levantado la ceja provocando en hermione una subida de tensión por el mosqueo...

-SERAS IMBECIL!!!!!!!-no pudo mas y estallo-mira niño de papa,a mi no me vengas con tonterias,y ni se te ocurra creerte que te voy a obedecer porque el idio... del director lo ha dicho!!!!!-lo soltó todo, sin poder contenerse, se había puesto roja de la frustración...

Malfoy no cambio su expresión de la cara,pero Hermione se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban de otra forma, una forma realmente excitante...-Granger,siento comunicarte que SI vas a obedecerme, porque te tengo que proteger, aunque yo te entregaría muy gustosamente...-lentamente se fue acercando a ella, llevándola contra una pared, la arrincono y coloco sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella...cuando la tenia contra la pared y sin salida,sonrió,esa sonrisa egocéntrica que hacia enloquecer a todas las chicas del colegio...todas..Menos ella

Cuando la sonrisa inundó el rostro de Malfoy, Hemione notó algo diferente en su cuerpo, un cosquilleo en su tripa...un cosquilleo ya conocido por ella, el mismo cosquilleo que en cuarto tuvo cuando se beso con Víctor, aunque este cosquilleo era más fuerte, mas...como describirlo...apasionado.  
Malfoy se acerco lentamente su oído, provocando innumerables sensaciones en su cuerpo, sentía su cuerpo pegado a el de ella, sus caderas juntas...no podra estar asi por mucho tiempo...cuando estuvo al lado de su oído pronunció

-Granger...-respiro aposta encima de su oído, haciendo que hermione soltara un pequeño gemido de ¿placer?,al oír esto Malfoy sonrió con descaro-de ahora en adelante seré tu sombra, quieras o no,no estoy aquí para tus caprichos.  
aunque para unos puede que si...-en esto mordió suavemente su oído y se separo lentamente de ella.Hermione estaba en shock"¿¿¿Que me acaba de decir Malfoy???será idi...guapo,increible,mmmmm.pero me recuerda esto algo...algo que e vivido!!!!pero ¿¿¿que???"  
Malfoy noto la cara de pensamiento que tenia ella, parecía ida ,no sabia que le pasaba,"O no se acordara del rescate!!!" muy rapidamente, él se separo de ella, y la miro con un odio infinito y sin mas se fue dejándola sola...o eso creía ella.  
-¿PERO...QUE?-hermione empezó a preguntarse a si misma como podía haber dejado que el la hubiera tocado, estaba por un lado enfadada con ella misma, pero por otro estaba...como decirlo... ¿cómoda¿Había estado cómoda cuando estaba con el?  
-¡¡¡¡COMO VOY A ESTAR COMODA CON EL ENCIMA MIA!!!!-este ultimo pensamiento lo plasmo en todo el pasillo, sin saber que alguien aun no lo había abandonado,es mas no pensaba hacerlo hasta que ella se fuera.  
-le odio, le odio, le odio...-iba diciendo hermione mientras se alejaba del pasillo.

-No me odias tanto como yo te odio a ti...-susurro malfoy antes de irse por la dirección por donde había ido hermione.

Hermione sabía perfectamente el cuadro el cual guardaba la entrada a la sala de los premios anuales, pero... ¿cual es la contraseña?  
Se quedo como unos 10 minutos parada enfrente de la entrada intentando descifrar la contraseña, ya que NI AUNQUE SU VIDA FUERA EN ELLO SE LO PREGUNTARIA A MALFOY (pensamiento textual jejejeje XD)  
Como si hubiera sido premeditado, el apuesto, musculoso, rubio de ojos grises apareció detrás de ella y le susurro justo en su oído...-Ridicullus-Hermione pego un salto de el susto y al ver a Malfoy se enfureció

-¿¿eres tonto o que??...¿has visto que casi me da un infarto?-  
-Haber estado atenta de tu alrededor, ya que cuando yo no este estarás desprotegida,y seria un gran PERDIDA,para algunos, que te pillaran los que te están buscando y te llevarán-  
A hermione se le heló la sangre,¿quien la buscaba?¿y para que?...con un tono que se notaba a la legua el miedo susurro

-¿quien me busca malfoy?-Al que se le helo la sangre ahora era a él, como podía a ver sido tan idiota de habérsele escapado.  
Tenia que solucionarlo de alguna manera, pero ¿como¿Como poder solucionar esa metedura de pata?  
Se acerco a hermione muy rapidamente, sin cambiar ni un solo gesto de su cara, la empujó suavemente contra la pared, acerco su cara a su oído y susurro-Nunca oíste nada¿¿entendido???-sin esperar respuesta,dijo -Ridicullus-el retrato se abrió y se fue.  
Dejándola sola con un gran dilema en la cabeza, y sin quererlo de sus ojos comenzó a brotar lagrimas...lagrimas no de dolor, sino de impotencia, confusion, no por Malfoy, sino por aquello que le sigue y que ella no lo sabe.

Por no saber como prepararse a algo que no sabe...

Estuvo un rato así, arrodillada en el frío suelo enfrente del retrato de su próxima sala común..."¡¡Que GRAN ilusión...vivir con MALFOY durante un año entero...y encima siendo mi PROTECTOR!!!!¿¿PROTECTOR DE QUE???¿¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ES MI PROTECTOR???JA!van a creer k no me voy a enterar...juro k aunque sea lo ultimo k haga pienso enterarme de k cojones me esta "protegiendo "el imbecil de malfoy"""

Con este precioso pensamiento pronuncio en casi un susurro la contraseña de su nueva sala común y entró, no con muy buen carácter.  
Cuando entro, pudo ver una preciosa sala, parecida a un salón de una mansión por su extension, con una pared totalmente repleta de estanterías llenas de libros que a su juicio eran bastante interesantes, una gran mesa con numerosas sillas de madera envejecida, el suelo estaba adornado con dos alfombras oscuras con un dibujo de un león y una serpiente en su lomo.  
Al otro lado de la sala había una preciosa chimenea de piedra encendida, cerca de esta estaban dos grandes sillones de piel y uno de una sola pieza también de piel oscura, y en medio de estos sofás había una pequeña mesa, (ya sabéis de esas que se ponen entre los sillones.JEJE)  
Las paredes estaban adornadas con las dos casas de sus premios anuales de ese año.Al final del pasillo había unas escaleras,(al igual que la sala común de griffindor),las subió lentamente,cuando piso el rellano del segundo piso, se dio cuenta que había dos puertas cada una con unas letras bordeadas, en una las letras eran HG en color rojo,"es obvio que esta es mi habitación"  
Cuando estaba abriendo la habitación, la otra habitación con las insignias DM se abrió muy rápido y de ella salio Malfoy con la túnica del colegio puesta,totalmente arreglado.Vio a hermione abriendo su puerta y antes de que la cerrara, le dijo

-Granger,arreglate,pronto empezara la gala de apertura del nuevo curso y como premio anual no pensaras llegar tarde-cuando finalizo de decir eso, sin dar tiempo a replica,bajo las escaleras hacia el salón de la sala común.  
-Imbecil...-susurro hermione

-Opino cosas peores yo de ti-se oyó decir desde abajo claramente Malfoy tenia un gran sentido del oído porque ella simplemente había susurrado.  
Hermione tenia dos sentimientos en igual de medida, ASOMBRO (ya que no hubiese creído jamás que alguien la pudiera haber oído su susurro ni aunque estuviera pegado a ella) y IRA (ira contenida por tener que soportar al imbecil, idiota, egocentrico, y subnormal de Malfoy y encima que este le ganara terreno)"""JAMAS eso ni en mis peores pesadillas, va a conseguir ganarme...y con estos pensamientos, se encerró en su habitación dispuesta a arreglarse.

Alrededor de media hora después, la puerta de hermione se abría lentamente, saliendo de ella su dueña con cara mas relajada, por el baño que anteriormente se había dado, ya arreglada, con su túnica del colegio, su pelo recogido en un moño, con algunos mechones rebeldes caidos, y maquillada pero maquillada natural, sin coloretes ni nada parecido, solo con un poco de base para quitarse las ojeras y un brillo de labios.

Cuando bajo a la sala común, no había nadie, ella había creído que ya que el huroncito tenia que protejerla, la debería estar esperando para acompañarla al gran comedor, pero allí no había nadie,""LA MADRE QUE LO..."  
Resignada, salio por el retrato y se fue al gran comedor sola.Estaba nerviosa, tenía ganas de ver a Harry y a ginny, pero también triste porque este año Ron no estaría allМ para molestarla cunado hablaba con la boca llena.  
Atravesó la entrada del gran comedor, dificultosamente, porque ya había mucha gente intentando entrar, y se dirigió a su habitual sitio donde se sentaba en la mesa de Griffindor.

Llego por fin a su sitio particular de asiento en la mesa de Griffindor.  
Allí aun no se encontraba nadie,"vaya ilusión, llegar yo la primera"  
Se sentó y nada mas sentarse un sentimiento la embargó, enfrente suya no se volvería a sentar aquel pelirrojo de pecas graciosas que le adornaban la hermosa cara que tenia, no volvería a regañarle por hablar con la comida en la boca ni regañarle para que estudiara, ni hacerle los deberes aunque le repitiera una y mil veces que los haría la próxima vez.  
¿Cuanta tristeza puede albergar un corazón enamorado¿Cuanta puede soportar? ella jamás hubiera pensado que Ron moriría,  
Como iba a morir...

Al pensar en Ron, de repente se acordó del beso, díos ese beso que se dio con... ¿quien?  
Instintivamente miró a la mesa de slytherin, busco unos ojos,"¿que ojos?.  
Algo la hizo parar la mirada en unos ojos como el hielo, que la miraban, unos ojos sencillamente increíbles Unos ojos que helaban el corazón si los mirabas, no se había fijado de quien eran esos ojos, por ahora no le importaba, solo le importaba mirarlos,  
no quitar el contacto que tanto necesitaba.

-¡¡Hermione!!!-Alguien se abalanzó sobre ella por detrás interrumpiendo todo el contacto con aquella persona, y también sin poder averiguar quien era, maldiciendo a quien se había tirado encima de ella miro hacia detras.Ginny, Harry, Neville y Luna estaban mirándola con una gran alegría.

-Te echábamos muchisisismo de menos, parece años desde que nos despedimos¿que tal estas?  
Me entere de bueno...lo de tu...ya sabes-respiro profundo-me alegro de que estés bien.

Neville era muy cortado, hasta para decir que se preocupaba, pero a decir verdad era un chico muy encantador al que hermione quería mucho.

-Gracias Neville, me alegro que te preocuparas por mi-le sonreí, pero no una sonrisa verdadera, a decir verdad hace tiempo que no reia ni sonreía feliz, una sonrisa verdadera, habia conseguido echar a la tristeza de mi cara, pero no había conseguido instalar la felicidad.

-Bueno, comamos que tengo hambre-

La cena pasó sin altercado alguno, simplemente cuando Dumbledore hizo su habitual presentacion, incluyo la grata noticia de quienes eran los premios anuales.  
Los amigos de hermione la felicitaron pero también la dieron su pésame por tener a Malfoy en su misma torre durante un año...un largo año.

-Bueno, queridos alumnos de este nuevo curso en Howarst-Dumbledore empezó a despedir la noche-ha sido un gran empiece esta noche, mañana empezaran las clases así que sin mas demora todos a sus respectivos dormitorios.ah!a excepción de los premios anuales, y los prefectos.-

Harry, Hermione y ginny se quedaron de parte de Griffindor, Draco Malfoy, Pansy parkinson y Blaise Zabini de parte de slytherin, de rawenclaw Luna lovegood y ernie macmillan (no se a quien poner jeje)  
Y para finalizar de hufelpuff se quedaron zacharias smith y emilian rouston (esta inventada por mi porq ya no se me ocurrían mas personajes k no fuesen ni de Griffindor ni de slytherin)

-Bueno muchachos, he de comunicarles que mañana en el corcho de vuestra respectiva torre tendréis vuestros horarios para hacer sus rondas y sus parejas.  
También he de decir que aunque Voldemort haya muerto, quiero que siga habiendo una gran vigilancia como a habido durante estos últimos años.No sabemos que puede ocurrir en un año-al decir eso, miro a Malfoy y a hermione levemente, indicandoles que eso iba en especial por ellos.

-bueno, sin más que añadir que descansen¿malfoy seria tan amable de quedarse un rato más?

Los alumnos fueron dejando el gran salón, salvo Malfoy, a Hermione le costo mucho salir pues tenia la ligera impresión que era sobre ella de lo que iván a hablar.

-Vamos hermione, vamos que te acompaño a tu nueva torre-harry la cogio suavemente del antebrazo y la guió hasta afuera del gran salón, aunque mas quisiera ella quedarse un rato mas.

A hermione le pareció escasamente corto el camino, y sin predecirlo ya estaba delante de su nuevo cuidador de la puerta (el cuadro) con Harry.  
-Hermione, hermione, no es por ser molesto pero como no bajes de la nube no creo que podamos abrir la puerta-  
Hermione pareció volver en si.-emmm...voy...lo siento es que estoy muy cansada...Riddicullus-  
El gran cuadro que custodiaba la entrada dejo el paso-Entonces mejor me voy, acuéstate temprano,  
mañana te veré-y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Harry-la verdad es que quería que se fuera, por culpa de él tenia que haber salido tan rápido del gran salón sin enterarse de que demonios habían hablado Dumbledore y Malfoy, aunque ha decir verdad no hubieran soltado prenda hasta que se hubiera ido."pobre Harry, él no tiene la culpa"

Al principio pensó esperar a Malfoy pero era muy evidente que era para enterarse así que prefirió irse a acostar.  
Aunque imposible dormirse.Serian las 2 de las madrugada mas o menos cuando Hermione oyó un ruido proveniente del salón de su torre,sabia perfectamente quien había producido el ruido..."malfoy como no...no deja ni dormir a sus compañeros de torre...obvio"  
"pero... ©porque a llegado tan tarde a la torre? ©tanto habМa hablado con Dumbledore? no puede ser"  
esta vez oyó el ruido mas cerca, Malfoy había entrado en su habitación (en la de el...no penséis mal :P)

y sin poder controlarlo, sin moverse ni nada se quedo profundamente dormida porque inconscientemente, habia esperado a que Malfoy llegara para dormirse.


	3. transcursos

pum!!!!Pum!!!!Pum!!!!(sonidos de golpes en la puerta jeje)

-Dios quien tiene la SANTA MALA LEXE de dar golpes en la puerta de mi habitacion cuando estoy DORMIDA!!!!!-

-No creas que me apetece despertar a una sangre sucia,pero ya que tengo la pesima tarea de "protejerte",necesito que llegues a clases,ya que YO tambien tengo que llegar-

-DIOS ME E QUEDADO DORMIDA!!!!-

Hermione corriendo se metio a duchar,tardo 5 minutos contados,se vistio,aunque no se puso la capa y con las prisas,no se habia abrochado todos los botones,dejando un pequeño escote a la vista de cualquiera.Se amarro el pelo en una coleta alta con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos.Salio corriendo de la habitacion,bajo los escalones hasta el salon de su torre,a primera vista no vio a Malfoy.

-Maldito idiota,me levanta con fuertes golpes en la puerta,parlando de que es mi "protector" y aora se larga sin mi-susrraba con los dientes apretados por su mal humor.

-Que sea tu protector no significa que tenga que estar contigo a todas horas-una voz que deslizaba las palabras lentamente aparecio justo detras de ella,casi el aliento de aquella persona le acariciaba la nuca.

Sin pretenderlo Hermione cerro los ojos,por una mezcla entre cabreo,susto y... ¿excitacion?

"Pero que dices Hermione como voy a estar pensado que este insignificante huron me va a hacer excitarme lo mas minimo,si ni excita a una rata !!!!"

-ya se que estoy muy bien y que las mujeres moririan por un beso mio,pero abre ya los ojos de pez que tienes,y mueve tu peazo de culo que quiero llegar a mi primera clase,porque al desayuno YA no llegamos!!!-

Paso por delante suya empujandola,y salio del retrato,Hermione indignada salio tras él."Y este que coño se a creido??""Dios algunas veces me dan ganas de matarlo de forma muggle"(jeje me gusta esta frasse jejeje)Nada mas decir eso,Malfoy se paro en seco,"Dios...solo me faltaba que supiera legeremancia y no pueda pensar por mi misma"Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa,por que aunque era muy bueno en legeremancia,no habia necesitado usarlo para saber que Hermione estaba poniendolo muy bien en sus pensamientos...

Se dio la vuelta,aun con la sonrisa en su rostro,y miro a Hermione a los ojos.

-Aver...Granger,como supondras yo no puedo ir contigo todo el dia porque tu no tienes las mismas clases que yo,a parte no quiero...como decirlo sin ofender a una sangre sucia...

-No hace faltas que intentes no ofenderme,para ti eso seria imposible.

Hermione paso delante suya,no le habia molestado el insulto,porque ya estaba MAS que aconstumbrada,pero no queria ponerselo facil,él era quien tenia que protejerla a ella,asique ella viviria su vida normal y él seria quien tendria que cambiar su forma de vivir.Pero no logro nada de lo que pensaba,cuando paso al lado de Malfoy,él la cogio del brazo y la empujo contra la pared,lo cual la dejaba sin escapatoria.

-¿eres tonto?¿que quieres que nos vean aqui juntitos creyendo cosas raras?-Se movio inquieta,no le gustaba estar tan cerca de él,aunque en el fondo,si...

-Estate quietecita sabelotodo,te soltare cuando termine de hablar contigo.

Asi que callate y escucha...Daras todas las clases junto a Pottercito y las que no dess con él estaras todo el rato con algun griffindor ¿entendido?..

-hermione hizo un mohin de decir que si-bien...en las clases conmigo estare atento de que no hagas nada,que no sea meterte en los libros a estudiar con alguno de tus amigos,al terminar las clases,iras al comedor,y a las 3 en punto diras que estas llena y tienes que estudiar y saldras del comedor,yo te estare esperando-estas ultimas palabras las dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella,hasta pronunciar las tres ultimas en su oido,lentamente,lo cual a hermione se le erizo todo el cuero cabelludo del cuerpo.

-¿que te pasa granger?¿quieres jugar?-Malfoy se acerco mas aun a ella posando sus manos en su cintura,empujo a Hermione hacia asi y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Hermione estaba tremendamente acarolada,y un poco digamos...exitada..

Esta vez, Malfoy beso el lobulo de la oreja de Hermione.Paso su refrescante lengua por su lobulo,poso sus manos entorno a su espalda,la arrimo a sí,en el momento en el que sus labios se ivan a rozar,Malfoy la aparto de él,y se fue...

"Oh Dios mio!!!!"hermione estaba estasiada,acalorada,¿que la habia pasado?¿porque dejaba que el HURON de Malfoy la tocara?Se puso roja de ira,ira por haber dejado que él la tocara con sus espertas manos que mas de un cuerpo habian tocado,pero "eso que me importa!!!a mi me da igual lo que aga malfoy,como si se tira a Goyle..."

Una sonrisa leve le surco el rostro,"Malfoy con Goyle...que risa "

Con esos pensamientos,Hermione se dirigio a su primera clase,ya que ir al comedor a desayunar no le daba tiempo.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar...

Abrió los ojos lentamente,hacia tiempo que no los abria,al principio le molestaba la luz,normal,aunque habia que decir que exactamente en ese lugar no habia que digamos mucha luz.

Estaba en el suelo,un suelo húmedo,frío,maloliente,...¿donde estaba?

No recordaba nada de lo que habia ocurrido hasta llegar alli,solo se acordaba de una batalla,si,una batalla donde él peleaba,con sus amigos,

Harry...ese nombre le sonaba pero ¿de que?

De repente un ruido lo saca de sus pensamientos,alguien se acerca,

con un fuerte golpe se abre una puerta,estaba casi seguro que estaba encerrado por alguien que precisamente no iva con él,porque si no no comprenderia que hacia tirado en una especie de celda.

-tú traidor de sangre,levantate,vas a ir a hacer una visita...-esa voz le sonaba mucho,la habia oido mas veces,pero en ocasiones especiales,como en aquella guerra que no recordaba,o en el departamento de misterios...OHHH!!! eso del departamento de misterios que era...algo malo le estaba sucediendo pero el pobre Ronald Weasley no sabia que...

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-..-.--.-.-.-

Hermione termino su primera clase,herbologia,que la daba con Hufflepuff,como le dijo Malfoy,estuvo todo el rato con algun griffindor,o Hufflepuff ya que se llebaba muy bien con algunos.

-Hermione!!-un chico alto,moreno,ojos azules,buena complexion,llamaba a hermione.

-Hay hola Ernie ¿ que tal el verano?-Ernie era "sangre pura" y supuestamente no tenia tantos problemas con la guerra y voldemort,pero tambien sufrio mucho porque al no querer ayudar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado,mataron a su padre y tuvo que refugiarse con su madre y su familia.

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe,me alegro mucho por la victoria de Harry,y lo siento mucho por Ron,aunque no hable mucho con él,lo aprecio mucho por ayudar a harry y por sacrifircar su vida por los demas.-

A Hermione le dolió mucho lo que le dijo Ernie,ella aún no habia olvidado a Ron,no podia,ella amaba a Rom,lo amaba con todo su ser,queria pasar el resto de sus dias con él,pero gracias al estupido voldemort sus sueños se fueron cuado él cayo muerto en la batalla,sueños que nunca volveria a recuperar.

-Hermione ¿estas bien?,siento haberte recordado a Ron,solo queria que supieras que si quieres algo estoy totalmente a tu servicio.-

-gracias Ernie,esto me tengo que ir-Al decir esto,Hermione se fue corriendo,daba igual donde lo unico era huir...

Hermione empezo a acurrucarse,no no debia no debia llorar,se prometio dejar de llorar por él,él se habia ido,se habia ido para siempre y no podia esperarle pues él no volveria,debia pasar pagina,y es lo que haria.Varias lagrimas surcaron su rostro,lagrimas de despedida,Ron ya no ocuparia su corazon más.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habian pasado las tres,y las tres y media,y ya eran casi las cuatro y cuarto y ni rastro de la sange sucia,esto se lo iva a pagar,se lo iva a quitar de donde mas le doliera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Dio un par de vueltas por el campo de quiddich,se sento en una de las butacas,en una torre,arriba del todo,queria volar,y olvidarse de sentir,existir,vivir...alguien la saco de sus pensamientos...

-Hermione,te e estado buscando,¿porque no has ido a comer?,

Ginny y yo estabamos muy preocupados,¿que te pasa?-bajo de su escoba y se sento junto a ella

-Lo siento Harry,no quise preocuparos,es que estaba un poco...ya sabes..y me apetecia dar una vuelta.-

Instintivamente Harry abrazo a Hermione,un abrazo sincero,él tambien sufria mucho,porque no podia olvidar a Ron,le queria era su mejor amigo,como para poder olvidarlo.

-Venga volvamos al colegio,empieza a refrescar y aqui cogeremos un resfriado-Hermione asintió despacio,no tenia ganas de nada,su vida era una autentica miseria desde que bueno...él se fue,sumandolo encima el extres de los extasis que estaban al caer y su estupido protector que mas que protegerla la llebaba a la boca del lobo,o mejor dicho de la serpiente...

-Oh dios mio!!-en un movimiento rápido,Hermione se levantó y con su inercia tambien a Harry,este casi se mata menos mal que ser cazador de gryffindor tiene sus ventajas como tener muy buenos reflejos.-Tengo que irme Harry lo siento-y besandole la mejilla se marchó corriendo.

-Espera,que yo te acompa...-Harry suspiró abatido cuando Hermione tenia prisa,tenia prisa...-Adios-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrió y corrió por todo el colegio buscandolo,¿donde estaba?,cruzo un pasillo y subió unas escaleras,ya lo habia buscado por varios sitios y ni rastro de él,vaya protector que estaba echo¿y si la atacaban hay en mitad del pasillo él no podria protegerla del peligro?

-aunque no creo que lo hiciera-estaba practicamente segura que él no la ayudaría,si se llebaban mal desde hace años,Dumbledore se confundió en nonbrarle a el mi protector,un dia de estos tendria una charla con Dumbledore...

Mientras meditaba,no se dio cuenta por donde iva y con lo grande que es el castillo es muy facil perderse.

-Mmm,Este pasillo no me suena de nada,bien hermione granger eres la chica más lista del colegio y te has perdido en él,cuando vuelva a mi sala común me daré unas palmaditas-Se aplaudió a si misma -ufff,que bien iluminado esta este pasillo,tres candelabros para un pasillo de cincuenta metros es brillante-(n/a:aunk no lo parezca es una ironia :P)

De repente los tres escasos candelabros del pasillo se cayeron colisionando con el suelo y estinguiendose la poca luz que tenia.Hermione se asustó por el ruido ocasionado por los candelabros al caer,cuando se apago la ultima chispa de luz del pasillo Hermione ya disponia de su varita para invocar un lumos.

Lentamente susurró-lumos-y apareció un luz procendente de su varita,no era una luz muy grande pero suficiente para poder salir del estupido interminable pasillo sin luz.

Llevaba dos largos minutos recorriendo el pasillo,pasillo cual nunca se acababa,cuando unos pasos se oyeron detras de ella.Hermione empalideció cuando oyó los pasos y rogó a Merlin que fuera algun alumno de primero perdido como ella,pero esos pasosno parecian de un niño perdido,es más parecian pasos muy calmados,sabiendo perfectamente donde estaban.

-¿Perdida?-susurró lentamente una voz a sus espaldas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento mil millones de disculpas por no haber aztualizado anteriormente soy mu mala :( espero k me perdonen)e tenio dos semanas agotadoras!!!entre los partidos por la tarde por lo del torneo y los examenes finales del segundo trimestre estoy...lo malo esk me an kedao 4 asignaturas!!!mate,lengua,dibujo tecnico y inglés,esto de estar en baxiller es extresante,lo bueno esk e sacado un 9 en ef :D

bueno contestaciones a los rewies de los primeros cpitulos:

**johannarDRhr**:gracias por tu rewie fue mi primer review en k ilusion!!!gracias por felicitarme el cumple eres muy majo y sorry por aber tardado tanto en aztualizar

**karita34**:Feliz año nuevp a ti tambien wapa,aunk este fic al principio parece tragico,las cosas no son cmo van a ser en la historia aunk algo de drama habrá.

:asias por tu review,aunk no se kien eres me alegra k me dejaras un mensajito,ya se k mi escritura deja un poquito que desear :( pero esk estoy acostumbrada al movil y los sms y me cuesta escribir bien en el ordena y tng k revisarlo muxas veces...

**jane malfoy**:asias por el review,lo mismo te digo que a ) es que estoy acostumbrada a los sms y bueno ...ya sabes pero prometo mejorar la escritura de aqui a los próximos capitulos

**dayis**:jajaja me alegro que mi comentario te hiciera gracia :) y gracias por felicitarme el cumple eres muuy maja y mil gracias por el review

**shatira**:siento k no te gustase o que te supiera a poco el capitulo pero esk sin embargo a mi escribirlo me cuesta horrores y no porque no me guste escribir si no porque soy muuy maniatica y tiene que quedar como lo e pensao y estoy todo el rato borrando y puffff que estres.bueno espero k este te guste más.

bueno sin mas que decir...os saludo y espero k os aya gustado el capitulo no se si promete que escribire mas seguido porque aunk tengo aora fiestas y mas tiempo para escribir,tambien tengo vida social y me ire cn mis amigos pero prometo que de aqui a una semana,semana y media dejare el siguiente capitulillo.

gracias una vez mas por leerme y por dejarme reviews,alegran a una el dia!!!y dan ganas de escribir!!!bss oskm

xaito


End file.
